Earthworm Jim (TV series)
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = }} Earthworm Jim is an American animated television series based on the video game with the same name, which has appeared on Kids' WB for two seasons from September 9, 1995 to December 13, 1996. The series follows the adventures of an earthworm named Jim who is turned into a superhero by a robotic super suit. Premise Most episodes involve the series' numerous villains attempting to reclaim the super suit, rule/destroy/freeze/knock over the universe, or otherwise causing mayhem throughout the galaxy. Other problems facing Jim include returning his neighbor's eggbeater and finding a new power source after his suit is depowered. Also, the show breaks the fourth wall with characters often talking to the audience and the narrator. Episodes begin with a cold opening of Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy in some peril that has nothing to do with the main plot or the previous episodes, with little explanation of how they got into the mess. In between parts (generally before or after the commercial break), there is a short side-story, generally featuring one of the villains doing a more natural part of life, usually without any involvement from Jim. These can range anywhere from Psy-Crow going through a career change, Evil the Cat disguising himself as a movie star in order to make his evil plans known to the world, or Professor Monkey-For-A-Head attending group therapy and always ending with the line: "and now, back to Earthworm Jim." The end of every episode involves Jim or any other character being crushed by a cow, a play on the first game of the series (in the first stage, the player launches a cow into the sky, only to have it crush the Princess upon the game's ending). Characters Most of the main characters from the show originated from characters introduced in the Earthworm Jim (1994) and Earthworm Jim 2 (1995) video games. Peter Puppy becomes Jim's sidekick and friend and Princess What's-Her-Name his love interest. Many villains from the game, including Evil the Cat and his assistant Henchrat, Psy-Crow, Bob the Killer Goldfish, Queen Slug-for-a-Butt and Professor Monkey-For-A-Head also appear in the show. Additionally, some original characters were also created for the show, and were then in turn integrated into video games released after the TV series. For example, Evil Jim, an evil duplicate of Earthworm Jim created for the show, went on to be the main antagonist for the game Earthworm Jim: Menace 2 the Galaxy. Voice cast The voice director for the series was Ginny McSwain. Main * Dan Castellaneta – Earthworm Jim, Evil Jim, The Hamsternator, Turns-His-Eyelids-Inside-Out Boy, Jim's Four Brains, The Grim Reaper, Jaepius: God of Puns * Jeff Bennett – Peter Puppy, The Narrator, Evil Peter, Puice Dynamo, The President of the United States, The Great Worm Spirit * Charlie Adler – Professor Monkey-For-A-Head, The Doorman of The Gods, Superhero #1 * Jim Cummings – Psy-Crow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Johnny Dactyl, Walter, Zantor: Master of The Flying Toupée, The Sword of Righteousness, Phlegmaphus: God of Nasal Discharge, Lower Back-Pain Man, The Giant Fur-Bearin' Trout, Santa Claus * Edward Hibbert – Evil The Cat * John Kassir – Snott, Henchrat * Andrea Martin – Queen Slug-For-A-Butt, The Torch Singer * Kath Soucie – Princess What's-Her-Name, Evil Princess, Johnny Dactyl's Mom, Perpsichore: Goddess of Disco, Cody Additional * Gregg Berger – Superhero #2 * S. Scott Bullock – various * Miriam Flynn – Malice The Dog * Brad Garrett – The Lord of Nightmares * Lisa Kaplan – various * Danny Mann – Archbug * Edie McClurg – various * Dee Dee Rescher — The Purple Ailen * Kevin Michael Richardson – The Anti-Fish * Ben Stein – Rosebud The Nameless Beast, Dr. Houston * Billy West – The Sturgeon * April Winchell – Mrs. Bleverage Production The series was created by Doug TenNapel and produced by Universal Cartoon Studios along with AKOM, Flextech Television Limited, and Shiny Entertainment. Episodes Series overview Two seasons of the series were produced, for a total of 23 episodes. Season 1 (1995–1996) Season 2 (1996) Broadcast history In the United States, the show was aired on Kids' WB on WB Television Network. In the UK, it was shown on Channel 4 and TCC (The Children's Channel) in the 90s, and in the 2000s, the show has seen occasional reruns on Nickelodeon. The cartoon was broadcast in the Republic of Ireland on RTÉ Two in 1997. Media The show was released in the UK onto 3 VHS tapes in 3 volumes covering 2 episodes on each video in the 90s but these are now out of print and considered rare. On June 1, 2011, Via Vision Entertainment released the complete series as a 5-disc set in Australia and New Zealand. The complete series was intended to receive a U.S. DVD release from Visual Entertainment on , but was delayed right before release to late October. The set includes all 23 episodes on 3 discs, and is currently available on Amazon.com. Reception The Earthworm Jim television series received generally positive reviews from critics and audiences, for being one of Doug TenNapel's best creations, and having the originality of the 1994 video game of the same name. Legacy Aspects of the show, such as newly created characters, or art style, were later implemented in future video games Earthworm Jim 3D and Earthworm Jim: Menace 2 the Galaxy. Two Earthworm Jim comic book series, in the US and UK, were also created to tie into the animated series. A line of action figures based on the show was released by Playmates. The series included several variants of Earthworm Jim, as well as Peter Puppy, Princess Whats-Her-Name, Bob the Killer Goldfish, #4, Evil the Cat, Henchrat, Major Mucus and Psy-Crow. A mountable "pocket rocket" was also available as well as a rare mail-in repainted figure of Earthworm Jim in a green suit. A second series of figures was planned, but ultimately canceled – it would have included Queen Slug-for-a-Butt, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and The Hamsternator among others. In April 2017, Netflix was planning a possible reboot under the title of: The new adventures of Earthworm Jim, however, so far, nothing has resulted from this announcement. It remains as a missed opportunity and speculated as debunked. References External links * * *Earthworm Jim at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on June 4, 2016. Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Earthworm Jim (series) Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Universal Studios cartoons and characters Category:American superhero comedy television series Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Television series by Universal Animation Studios Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:1995 American television series debuts Category:1996 American television series endings Category:Jetix Category:Television series created by Doug TenNapel Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated comic science fiction television series